The Town of Salem Files
by Lys Drapsmann
Summary: Lies, treachery, olives, ghosts, murderers, d with a noose to tie it all together, the small town of Salem will never be the same. (Various Unrelated Oneshots) (Minx and Dlive centric (respectively))
1. The Girl Who Cried Killer

**The Girl Who Cried Killer  
><strong>

They were pulling her by the arms roughly, up to the middle of the town in an attempt to get her near the noose that was placed out.

Looking back, Minx wondered where she went wrong. She had told everyone that she was just a simple medium, and she was. The ghosts had all told her that Wade was a murderer, a serial killer, they had all seen his face too well before they were killed. Minx knew they weren't wrong, none of them had anything against him and were all really surprised that they had been killed. No one hated Wade, he was the awkward young man that always helped Dlive with his olive tree, and he had selflessly yelled out that Dave was a witch- he was right, luckily, but it was a risk on his life if no one agreed with him that the once friend was a witch. He risked his life for the town, of course he wouldn't seem like a killer!

But he was, Minx was positive of that.

"For fuck's sake, I'm telling you! Wade is the serial killer we're looking for, all the ghosts are telling me!" She shouted, attempting to fight against the hold that Officer Entoan had on her. "Sure, I was wrong with Ohm, but that was because the ghosts were lying! They all hated him and wanted him dead, I didn't sense that and I'm sorry, but I swear to God that Wade is a killer!"

"You've been throwing around accusations the most, how can we trust you!" Dlive replied, standing at the noose and preparing it for her head.

"Stop... struggling!" Entoan instructed, trying to tighten his grasp on her arms. Krism had moved over to help Entoan, tears in her eyes. _Krism would never know the truth! She's just going to think that it was me, and that I was using her! For fuck's sake, no!_ "You brought this on yourself, you murderer! You're the reason that so many innocent people are dead, we can't trust you anymore."

"Please, just listen to me!" She pleaded, ignoring the growing fear as the rope was placed around her neck. "I swear, I swear to God that I'm n-"

Minx was cut off by the rope tightening around her neck and the floor beneath her going out.

Everyone was too focused on Minx to realize that Wade, who was once sweating at the brow, let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Good. No one would suspect the family friend, the happy-go-lucky man who had no reason to kill his friends and family. They didn't know that once he put his mind on something, Wade could do anything.

By the time they figured out that Minx wasn't lying, it would be too late.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the start of a series of unrelated oneshots, situations that the general ToS group might be placed in. If you have any requests, just give a gamer and a role, and I'll see what I can do. :) I might also be playing around with gamers that don't play ToS, for explain Seananners or Chilled (Planning a Sheriff GassyMexican right now, actually!).<br>**

**Taking Requests,  
><strong>

**Lys**


	2. Just Jesting

**Just Jesting**

"You're hanging _me_? I did nothing wrong!" He shouted from the noose, taking time to look at each and every person shouting for his demise. Dlive made eye contact with Minx, who had stopped shouting just as she noticed him looking at her, and she paled. A small smile was left on the man's face as he stopped breathing.

That night, Minx attempted to block up her house. Dlive had been rumored before to dabble in magic, which was why the town had banded together and put who they thought was a witch down. It wouldn't surprise her if he was able to do something beyond the grave, and that scared her. The two of them hadn't been enemies, in fact they were quite the opposite, but the last few seconds before he died, she felt something. She felt like she had betrayed Dlive, the simple townee that wasn't bad in the slightest, and it brought tears to her eyes. Sure, she was a member of the mafia trying to take the town down, but she could of given Dlive a chance to turn bad and be friends with her once again!

As she prepared to tell her fellow mafia members that she wouldn't be making it to the meeting, a chill passed through her house. The trees outside rustled, although there was no talk of any bad weather that night, and she gave a second glance at the front door. No, the boards were still intact. Nothing, and no one, would be getting through.

_"You betrayed me, Minx!" _A voice yelled, and the mafioso jumped. It sounded a bit like... no, he was dead! That wasn't possible. _"You killed me!"_

She went for the nearest weapon, a simple kitchen knife, and looked around the house. It was probably some kid playing a trick on her. Or... Chilled had always said that his friend Max loved to mess around and impersonate people often, maybe it was him?

_"You killed me and now you refuse to say my name?" _The voice asked incredulously. She would have laughed, if she wasn't pissing her pants.

"Stop it! I swear to God if you don't fucking stop right now-"

_"You'll what? Kill me? Too late, Minx! You already did that once!"_

"Stop!" She yelled, before another chill ran down her spine. Ropes were appearing everywhere she looked - on the ground in front of her, a few hanging from the ceiling, and even the knife in her hand being replaced by one. Minx lowered her voice and was shaking, repeating the word over and over again. "Stop... stop..."

**(TOSF)**

The town was silent that morning, as a body was brought out of Dave's neighbor's house. It was the house of Minx, if they remembered correctly. And sure enough the body was the owner's, a red mark of a rope burn around her neck. The neighbors shared theories, many of them saying that she was just feeling too guilty about what happened to Dlive and she committed suicide, 'the poor girl.'

But Doxy and the rest of the mafia were smart, they knew that Dlive would be going after someone right when he was being suspected of magic-dabbling. There was enough of the betrayed look in his eyes, looking at Minx, that they could guess, they had too much of a history together. The Family didn't say anything about their suspicions, and instead sent Entoan to clean up any proof of what job she might have had, and what she did for a living. And sure enough, she was dead the next morning.

Now, they had bigger things to worry about. Wade had been taken in and questioned by the jailor last night, and they weren't able to go and kill anyone that went against the mafia. The jailor, whoever it was, would know, and Wade didn't have too long to live if he talked.

All in all, it was just another day in the town of Salem.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I need ideas, man. Mind helping me and giving suggestions? Please? That's all.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, darlings! I smile at every one.**

**~Lys**


End file.
